1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to sun visors, and more specifically it relates to a sun visor that will attach to a person's eyeglasses via insertion through two pieces of flat, elasticized material located on either side of the interior of the headband (openings A and B, left and right, respectively) of the sun visor, spaced equally on the inside portion of the headband of the visor, with an opening at each end of the elasticized material, between the elasticized material and the headband to which it is attached (openings C and D, left and right, respectively), whereby the left arm of the eyeglasses would enter through opening A and exit through opening C, and the right arm of the eyeglasses would enter through opening B and exit through opening D.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous sun visors have been provided in prior art that are adapted to attach to a pair of eyeglasses which include U.S. Pat. No. D341,695 to Vandiver; U.S. Pat. No. D320,609 to Cross, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,438,378 to Blatter; U.S. Pat. No. 4,543,667 to Garbutt; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,712,697 issued Jan. 27, 1998 to Walton, yet these visors had some noteworthy drawbacks. One of the drawbacks of the aforementioned patented sun visors is that they do not provide protection for the entire face. These inventions leave the forehead and the temples of the wearer exposed to sunlight, among other things. Latter U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,321, issued Sep. 10, 1996 to Cassel, improved upon some of the drawbacks by providing a design which curved around the wearer's head more, but it still suffers the disadvantage of not having a headband to both protect the wearer's forehead from sunlight and to absorb perspiration from the forehead of the wearer. U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,321 also suffers the disadvantage of being created for wearers of only "conventional" eyeglasses.